Invictus
by PandaFreak1233
Summary: Have you ever done something that completely changed you, into a person you can't recognize anymore? You look everyday in the mirror and how do you tell yourself that what you see is good ? Adam has been managing to live a normal life.


Hello everyone! This is my first AU Adam Milligan one shot. First thing to say Adam is not my character as he belongs to wonderful Eric Kripke. The other characters are mine.

Warnings: Character death, Pretty Dark, its about an illness,it has a few triggers.

I hope you guys enjoy my story, as I have been hesitating to post anything since almost ever. :)

**"Invictus"**

'_A black viper is slowly slithering along my body; occasionally hissing. I am lying on the bed paralyzed; my ears are blocked by the sound of my pulse. Suddenly the snake is glaring at my face. I look up and the snake opens it monstrous mouth, I see those fangs before they are biting me. I can't move; my hands aren't listening to my demands. All I can do is feel this ripping pain from the inside as the snake keeps biting my face. I am screaming now, why is no one coming to help me? Can't anyone hear?'_

Adam abruptly sits up, breathing deeply: He notices how drenched in sweat he is, because of his nightmare. He sits at the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair; he looks up to check the time. The clock shows quickly sets up, to take a quick shower.

Completing his morning routine; Adam is on the verge of panic attack. After many attempts at finding his documents, he is ready to go to his interview. Adam leaves the house, jogging toward the street. He stops. He is standing there rigid. Adam lets out a sigh and checks his pockets for his house keys and he can't find his phone. He quickly runs back to his house. He checks the doorknob. It is locked.

"I cannot believe my stupidity", Adam remarks. He quickly checks through the window and '_there_', he sees his phone and keys on the kitchen table. Looking at his watch Adam runs towards the street to the nearest bus stop.

Adam arrives at the office few minutes before his interview. He is at the reception, talking to the receptionist. He cannot help but notice her necklace, made out of silver, with a black pendant adorning her chain, the gleaming darkness in contrast to the silver surrounding the jewel left Adam transfixed by the essence of the colour. _'This necklace looks beautiful on her, her long brown hair is very pretty too, she is young, must be a college student', _Adam thought.

Adam is invited to walk inside the meeting room. When he goes in, he sees another female, but she is nothing similar to the receptionist, as her presence is more powerful and intimidating. Shaking hands she introduces herself as the Head Manger of the Corporation:

"Nice to meet you, Adam; my name is Bethany Niles and I am The Head Manager of Corporation. Also I will be your interviewer for today, okay", Bethany said.

"I am Adam and the pleasure is mine, Ms. Niles", Adam responded.

Bethany likes this Adam; he is a sight for sore eyes. He has piercing blue eyes, the colour of the sky in the hot summer days. He is wearing a grey suit with a light blue shirt underneath. His tie is the colour of a sapphire to match his shirt. His face is neatly shaven and tanned. His short hair is light brown. Finally his shoes are black leather. 'Overall he is quite the eye candy, poor thing looks so nervous', Bethany thought.

They both sit down near the desk, Bethany is sitting opposite Adam.

"Now, let us start this interview", Bethany states.

After a while of exchanging questions and answers, Bethany asks the question that Adam is dreading. "Do you suffer from any disabilities", she questions. Adam takes a deep breath. "Yes", Adam mumbles quietly. "I suffer from schizophrenia", He finally states.

The silence is deafening. Bethany is quiet. She is biting her lips and twirling the pen between her fingers; the entire Corporation laws running through her head. She looks at Adam her expression worried. Adam is devoured by fear. Finally she says:

"Err..Adam..err..I do not know how to say this; you have all qualification to make you a perfect candidate, yet Corporation laws do not accept any individuals with mental disabilities or even physical", Bethany expressed with worry evident in her tone.

Adam stand up to leave. He is at the door; holding the doorknob. He hesitates. Adam looks back at Bethany. Her form is tense; hands folded in front with her eyes projecting her internal struggle. Adam gives her half smile and leaves.

Adam decides to walk back home. He turns right towards Downing Avenue. Leisurely walking; Adam's thoughts are screaming: "Why am I a loser? All the work at college then dropping out, why am I different? This was once in a lifetime opportunity. I am finished. How can I get a job if my own mother couldn't accept me as her son?" with the last thought Adam stops. Whimpering quietly, he is on the edge of breaking down. He now realises that he had stopped walking.

Adam continues his journey back home, as he is taking more streets to contemplate, he didn't want to go home yet. Adam wanted to walk pointlessly, as it makes him feel freedom from this reality.

After what feels like walking for hours; Adam is walking back home, as his head is pounding in pain from all this thinking and it's starting to get dark. On the street he sees a figure from a distance. It is a female. When she gets closer, Adam releases it's the female receptionist from the earlier. She looked murderous, as Adam observes. She stops in front of him. She has her head down, lips quivering, her nails digging into her fist. She has the stance of a restrained tiger._ {Adam doesn't see the fist. His cheek is numb and painful. Adam feels his gut clenching, as he roars at her and punches her back. She manages to hold herself and is standing. He looks at her neck and sees a snake. It is the black viper. Without thinking Adam grabs the snake and tries to rip it apart. The snake is not responding, neither is the woman. Adam finally rips the snake and throws it on the ground, yet he hears the clanking of the metal as it hits the pavement. Suddenly Adam feels awake._}

He looks down on the ground and sees the woman. Her eyes closed and she is not moving. Adam thoughts are blank. He sees the black pendant. He pick it up and runs away.

He reaches his house. Recollecting that he left his keys inside his house, He climbs through the back door and stays inside. He sits on his sofa and the shock of what he has done hits him. Adam is gasping for breath. He starts to feel dizzy, from the lack of oxygen. Adam thoughts are shouting at him: "Calm down, just calm down". Adam inhales deeply and sighs.

His thought are back on the woman. Unexpectedly he feels dumbfounded. He forgot his pills. He never forgets his pills. How could he forget his pills?

Adam always has strange delusions when he is without his pills. He never takes them at night, because he wants to dream, even if they are nightmares. He hides his pendant beneath the floor wood.

He waits for the police.

. . .

Four months have passed. Adam is in a mental asylum. He is regularly given strong pills; that leave him sleepy. He picked up a hobby of writing in the asylum. Adam is sitting on the bench in the gardens outside the asylum .Adam reminisces about her looks. Her skin glowing; she lavished the light around her. Her pink lipstick and big warm eyes with the sweet colour of honey; She was beautiful and she had life ahead of her. Adam takes the pendant out of his pocket. He observes it in his palm. "It's a black onyx", Adam remarks. "It means protection or healing", Adam thought.

Decision made, Adam walks towards the building to reach his room. On way to his room he stops by reception, to borrow a pen and piece of paper. He arrives in his room. Adam quickly looks around and grabs a case from under his bed. He looks around again. Adam opens the case and inside is the revolver. Adam grabs the revolver and he checks for the bullets. There are few bullets inside. He puts the revolver inside the waistline of his trousers and he sits by the desk. He takes the onyx out and lays it on the desk. He holds the pen and scribbles a note. Adam mumbles while writing a note. Finishing his note he stands up and leaves the note with the onyx next to it. He takes one last look at his room and closes the door.

The note said:

"The screams of your past, halt the tranquility of your present. A mere soldier you rise to barricade yourself from torturous pleasure. Carry on my sleepless soldier for you shall have your rest. The screams are coming closer; your demon embraces your soul. You kiss goodbye your conscience and welcome the black shadows that mark you as rogue"

Adam.

Please review my story,as by this everyone can help me to improve. Xd

To add about the illness, it is overly exaggerated, as I did my research, so please do not take offence.


End file.
